1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a lighting string device, lighting string location identifying system and lighting string location identifying method thereof, and more particularly, a lighting string location identifying system and method thereof, which can use a central controller to control the light colors and identify a location of each lighting unit of the lighting string device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art lighting string device (such as a Christmas light) usually connects the control pin of each lamp to a controlling end of a control circuit, which can centrally control the lighting variation of the lighting string. However, this device can only turn on/off all the lighting units (lamp or LED lamp) at the same time with no other lighting variations.
In order to solve the technical problem stated above, another prior art lighting string device disposes a controlling chip in each lamp and has the lighting variation commands programmed into the controlling chip so as to let each lamp operate according to the commands. However, since each lamp operates independently, it is not possible to adjust and arrange the lighting effects of all lighting units with a single controller.
To solve the problem described above, another prior art lighting string device uses a shifting circuit to turn on/off each lighting unit. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,928,233 titled “Light emitting diode control circuit with carrier signal control and package structure for the same and system for the same”, the counting and shift-registering unit 110 keeps doing adding operation to generate serial codes (such as 0001, 0002, 0003 . . . ), then provides the serial codes for controlling the on/off state of each light emitting diode 40. Since each lighting unit is controlled by the serial codes generated by the counting and shift-registering unit 110, each lighting unit has to be arranged and assembled according to the order of the serial code. When one lighting unit is failed to appear in that order, the whole operation of the lighting units could function abnormally.
People skilled in the art should understand that, the above-mentioned patent is not applicable in a real lighting string assembling process because many factors, such as a defective lamp, a bundled LED lamp, and erroneous lamp feeding and assembling, could affect the process of connecting each lamp to the lighting string.
As mentioned above, it is advantageous to provide a means which can use a central controller to control all the lamps in a lighting string.